Victoria/Cyprus war
The Victoria/Cyprus war, also known as Victorian-Cypriot war is a war that started in 2009 and is still running. History In 2008, Joao VIII becomen the new emperor of Victoria, substituing Joao VII, the action was so ranted by Cyprus and United Kingdom: "Muslims in a throne is a synonym for chaos" That words made Victoria triggered, in Early 2009, Victoria announced that they recognize North Cyprus "It wasn't because they're muslims, it was because they're real". (VIII, João, 2009) That act made the chaos with Cyprus and Victoria catch fire, so, in June, 11th, 2009, Victoria declared war on Cyprus. Victoria Victoria was ready for a war since 2001, when New York War started, but they only could invade a country in 2009, is estimated that Nicosia will fall in April 2020. Cyprus Let's divide in two parts the status of Cyprus in the war. Before 2012 During 2009 to 2012, Cyprus was healthy on this war, it even invaded cities like Kibria, St Vinicius, River of August and Mijad, they were near to Conva and Gales. After 2012 The Victorian army made an amazing comeback, recovering all the lost cities and invading South Cyprus, with the help of Turkey and El Kadsre, they can storm Nicosia in 2020, some soldiers comited suicide. Turkey Turkey helped Victoria a lot, this country also recognize North Cyprus and it was already on war with Cyprus, so Turkey helped Victoria, 45% of the soldiers that recovered St. Vinicius were Turkish. North Cyprus North Cyprus was on war with Cyprus, and Victoria is currently helping them. Iraq, Syria and Albania, and Kosovo Some muslim countries helped on the Victoria/Cyprus war, Kosovo was also on the war, but it got invaded by Serbia in Late 2019 so they leaved the war. Portugal Portugal is an ally of Victoria, but when it discovered that United Kingdom was on war with Victoria, both UK and Portugal surrendered. Spain Spain is also an ally of Victoria since After-WW2. Russia Both communist countries, Russia declared war on Cyprus, but they gived up after realizing that the war wouldn't give nothing to them. El Kadsre In 2013, El Kadsre asked if they could help them for 20M Euros, EL Kadsre accepted and it's one of the Victoria's biggest allies, the others are Turkey and North Cyprus. USA USA joined the war in 2017, Trump saiyed this about the Victorian-Cypriot war "Victoria is being stupid, why storming a country for being catholic, we will declare war on them to reverse it. Israel Israel really hates Islamic Countries, in 2010, they declared war, they tried to invade Gales, but the Liliah Hurricane didn't let they invade it. Greece Greece is Cyprus' best friend, in 2009, they joined the war, but they are being invaded by Turkey right now. United Kingdom United Kingdom is an ally of Cyprus, but when it discovered that Portugal was on war with Cyprus, both Portugal and UK surrendered. Serbia Another Anti-Muslims country declared war on Victoria, its name was Serbia, they are invanding Kosovo to then get Macedonia and storm North Cyprus. Canada and Brazil The USA was thinking "Who can we ask for a little help for Victoria/Cyprus war? So it remembered the 2nd biggest country and the USA from South America:Canada and Brazil, but the Brazilians only joined the war after the Bolsonaro government start. Trivia Islamism growed 300% in El Kadsre when it declared war on Cyprus. Italy will soon declare war, but is unknown on who it will. Category:Victoria Category:Cyprus Category:North Cyprus Category:United States Category:United Kingdom Category:Fictional wars Category:Wars involving the United States Category:Wars involving Russia Category:El Kadsre Category:Canada Category:Brazil Category:Turkey Category:Greece Category:Serbia Category:Kosovo Category:Portugal Category:Spain Category:Israel Category:Albania Category:Syria Category:Iraq Category:Iran Category:Wars involving El Kadsre Category:Wars involving Victoria Category:2009